Carlisle
by alea holmes
Summary: Songfic basée sur la chanson Elie de Patrick Bruel. Déprimés s'abstenir! Carlisle/Esmé


**POV Esmé**

En levant les yeux du croquis que je dessinais, mes yeux accrochèrent le cadre posé sur la télé. Dernière fête que nous avions fêtée en famille. Tous les huit… Tous ensembles dans mon île, le cadeau que m'avait fait Carlisle, notre petit paradis. Dernier moment de bonheur avant que la tragédie ne nous toucha… Il semblerait que le malheur touche toujours les gens heureux. Un accident et nos vies basculèrent… Irrémédiablement… La mienne surtout… Je perdais l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde avec mes enfants. L'homme de ma vie, celui qui m'avait appris l'amour, m'avait aimée pendant près d'un siècle… Deux ans… cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour. Mais la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je pense à lui… mon amour, ma vie… mon âme…

« Papa, parle-moi de Papy.

La voix flûtée de ma petite-fille me ramena à la réalité, tandis que la voix d'Edward qui lui faisait la lecture s'arrêtait. Je regardais en souriant le tableau qu'il formait avec ma petite-fille et ma fille. Bella et Edward étaient revenus vivre à la villa après cette tragédie. Ils ne voulaient plus me laisser seule, tout comme Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice. Mes enfants étaient tous là, ne me quittant pas. S'ils n'avaient pas tous étaient là, j'ignore ce que j'aurais fait… Je ne serai plus là…

_ Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Tout. Parle-moi de…

Elle tendit sa main et toucha la joue de mon fils. Bella fronça les sourcils.

_ Ton grand-père t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais chérie, fit Edward. Beaucoup. Il t'adorait même.

_ Raconte-moi.

Edward échangea un regard avec Bella, elle hocha doucement la tête. Le piano retentit et je me laissai bercer par la voix de mon fils… Il chantait une chanson qui m'était inconnue. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas joué. Sa voix douce chantait les paroles qui lui venaient à l'esprit, les rendant vivantes, poignantes.

_ _Il t'a regardée_

_Puis il a souri_

_Depuis si longtemps_

_Il n'avait rien dit_

_Y avait presque un siècle_

_Qui vous séparait_

_Le long de sa joue_

_Une larme coulait_

_Il t'a pris au bout de ses bras_

_Dans un éclat de rire_

_Toi, bébé, t'as pris son doigt_

_Comme pour le retenir._

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte ! fait Nessie d'une voix tremblante.

_ Personne ne voulait que ton grand-père parte, lui répond doucement Bella en la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer. Et lui ne voulait pas partir…

Oh non… personne ne voulait que tu partes mon amour. Personne. Les enfants autant que moi. Alors pourquoi être parti ? Pourquoi nous avoir laissés mon amour ? Bella a raison. Tu ne voulais pas partir. Tu voulais vivre, vivre pour toujours. Oh Carlisle… tu me manques… Tu nous manques….

_ _Puis il t'a parlé_

_De cette vie passée_

_Il t'a raconté_

_La tienne qui commençait._

_Toutes tes colères_

_Toutes tes peines, tes joies_

_Tes plus belles guerres_

_Celles que l'on ne gagne pas…_

La voix d'Edward se brisa, mais ses doigts continuèrent de jouer. Une autre voix prit le relai. Rosalie était descendue, avec Emmet.

_ _Et puis ses yeux se sont posés_

_Doucement sur chacun,_

_Et chacun de nous y lisait_

_Quelques mots pour demain…_

A son tour sa voix se casse et elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Emmet qui la berça. Les adieux avaient été difficiles pour tout le monde. Les enfants étaient tous là. Comment ne pas oublier ce qu'il leur avait dit ? Seuls ses yeux parlaient, mais comme ils étaient expressifs ! Jamais aucun d'eux n'oubliera le message de leur père. Ces mots pleins de tendresse, d'amour, d'espoir aussi… L'espoir qu'ils vivent heureux, cet espoir qu'ont tous les parents. Un espoir réalisé dans notre cas. Des mots qui, je le sais, resteront toujours gravés dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs têtes…

_ _Vivre pour pouvoir revivre_

_C'est là ton seul devoir_

_Celui de dire pour rester libre,_

_Celui de ta mémoire._

_Ses yeux criaient « Merci, merci,_

_J'ai plus peur de partir. »_

Le piano continua sa mélodie dans le silence. Jasper et Alice étaient descendus à leur tour et se tenaient eux aussi autour du piano… Comme ils se tenaient autour de toi quand tu es parti en paix, doucement, entouré de notre famille... Leur douleur, comme la mienne, est toujours aussi forte. Tu leurs manques autant qu'à moi. Comme j'aimerai que tu reviennes, juste un instant, juste une minute, pouvoir à nouveau te serrer dans mes bras, te dire que je t'aime, combien je t'aime. Tu me manques. Oh Carlisle ! Reviens ! Juste un petit moment…

_ _Et puis vient Esmé,_

_Celle qui l'aimait tant_

_Elle n'aimait que lui_

_Depuis quatre-vingt-dix ans_

Je sentis des bras m'entourer, me serrer contre eux et levai la tête de mon carnet, abandonné sur mes genoux. Mes enfants m'entouraient, à part Edward, toujours au piano, mais ses yeux ne me quittaient pas. Alice reprit le chant…

_Il la regardait,_

_Pas besoin de mots,_

_Ses yeux lui disaient_

_Je t'aimerai d'en haut… _

Je souris à travers mes larmes. Oui… Tu m'aimes toujours. Il ne peut en être autrement… Je sens ta présence autour de moi, dans cette maison où pourtant, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds. Tu es toujours là, toujours avec moi, je le sais. Je le vois. Dans le regard de nos enfants, dans leurs attitudes. Edward surtout… ton portrait vivant. Tu nous manques mon amour… mais tu es toujours là, dans nos enfants. C'est pour eux que je vis. Parce que vivre pour eux c'est vivre pour toi. Parce que les regarder vivre, c'est te voir vivre de nouveau. Parce que les aimer c'est t'aimer encore…


End file.
